heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalia Romanova/sheet
Skills Acrobatics: Natasha is an amazingly adept gymnast, formally trained beyond Olympic Level. She is as astounding acrobat who can pull off near superhuman level feats of agility due to her training and the Russian Super Soldier Serum. She is trained in gymnastics, acrobatics, aerial feats, contortionist, other related fields. Dancer: Natasha is an expert dancer and ballet artist, and in the past, could have been a professional ballerina with virtually any dance troupe on Earth. Espionage: Natasha is one of the most adept espionage agents in the world, from her nearly fifty years of field experience and training. She is amazingly skilled at espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, demolitions, interrogation, assassination, sabotage, guerilla warfare, counter espionage, forgery, security systems, electronics, communications systems, reconnaissance, weapons maintenance, geo-politics, and terrorism. She is particularly adept in the art of seduction, and the use of 'honey traps' or other methods to use it to get information. She was called 'The Black Widow' for a reason, and Natasha is extremely adept at bending people to her whims and playing them. She can fake being in love and manipulate emotions and read someone to make them do as she wishes with flirtation and promise, or fake a relationship if necessary to pursue her agenda. She is adept at improvisational psychology at reading someone and using this to play to a role. And then professionally discarding them when done and she has nothing else she needs from them. She is the Black Widow, after all. Geo politics: Natasha is commonly up to date on most events in the world; whether large political events, events in the bureaucratic or governmental entities, metahuman activities, terrorist and supervillain threats, events in the technological field and the like. Her ability to remain up to date is dependent on her having access to SHIELD files, so if she is denied access to them or spends an extended amount of time in the field, she can be quite behind in such things. She is also quite capable of playing the politics of SHIELD and other intelligence agencies or political systems when necessary at waging bureaucracies. Hacker: Natasha is an expert hacker, and a world class infiltrator of electronic systems. She is fluent with most computer operating systems and is capable of bypassing some of the most guarded electronic systems, firewalls, and such on the planet with proper time. She is adept at creating and countering viruses, setting up firewalls and bypassing them, and shut down or run the security systems of most high tech facilities. She is at her best when she has time to research a system and properly prepare to break into it, and is not as adept as other hackers who are more technically adept than she is when facing the unexpected of a system. Marksman: Natasha is an adept marksman, with short and long range ballistics systems. She is an amazing shot with both pistols and longer range rifles, and is an adept sniper, but prefers to engage opponents at close range with semi-automatic pistols, but is adept with SMG's and heavier machine guns as well. She is fluent with most weapons on Earth that are in use by the military and criminal elements, as well as more esoteric and high technology ones. She also has an affinity for thrown blades at short range, and can hit targets even in the middle of a fight the size of her pinkie joint while being shot at. Martial arts: Natasha is fluent in a vast number of martial arts, both hand to hand and weapon oriented. She prefers more acrobatic eastern styles, but is fluent in many western as well. Natasha's personal fighting style tends to be more acrobatic in the style of Jeet Kun Do, but is an amalgamation of more gymnastic based styles and focusing on hit and run and evasive tactics and weaving in and out of hand to hand. Among the styles of martial arts she has demonstrated a familiarity with are Karate, Judo, Aikido, Savate, Boxing, multiple styles of Kung Fu, Jujitsu, Kickboxing, Capoeira and Tai Chi. She prefers styles which are acrobatic or turn an enemy's strength against them and put them off balance, and while she has some awareness of pressure point techniques is not adept at them. Multilingual: Natasha is a polygot, heavily proficient in most common languages spoken on Earth or at least capable of getting by in them. She is most proficient in English, Arabic, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Mandarin and can fake accents in them to a degree. She is also capable of baseline understanding of other languages, but is not as adept in them and her lack of knowledge can be readily observed, but she can talk in at least a pidgin level of most common tongues on Earth that are not obscure. Slinging: Natasha, using suction cups in her equipment, is capable of limited wall crawling abilities. This is used mainly for infiltration as opposed to combat, such as her sneaking along on a ceiling or through a ventilation duct. She also has her Widow's Line, with which she can sling through the air with the grappler on buildings to swing up to two and a half blocks of distance if she can grapple from sufficient height. She only has two grapplers, and to move an additional line she must reel in the second one and reshoot it, making it extremely difficult or impractical for her to engage in a pursuit along such lines or use it for extended transit. Streetwise: Natasha is adept at gathering information and resources if she is dropped anywhere on the planet, she can gather information on her own or as part of a team for an assignment. She is capable of gathering contacts and information on the criminal underworld, law enforcement, metahuman activities, and other things of interest within a forty-eight to seventy two hour period of ending up anywhere under normal circumstances. Tactician: Natasha is an expert tactician, both in intelligence and even higher scale military operations. She can lead in the field or plan a heavily orchestrated operation of grand scale down to the smallest detail. She can serve as a monitoring officer keeping track of divergent teams in the field or lead and improvise with a group. She is proficient at planning solo missions or leading squads, or even military level units of divergent backgrounds and can put them to best use (whether metahuman or human, intelligence trained or normal person). She can rapidly evaluate a circumstance to improvise no a plan or go through longer scale logistics for a long term operation, such as the small details for an intelligence operation, backup avenues and alternate plans, and small scale details such as safehouses and extraction teams. Natasha is adept at improvisation, but prefers to be working with a well developed plan with multiple contingencies rather than 'flying by the seat of our pants' as seems to be common in the field. Powers and Abilities Specials Intellect Arrested Aging Training From Hell Extraordinary Appearance Iron Will: Natasha has amazing willpower and ability to resist interrogation, and has received training and extensive conditioning in resisting such, as well as building up a resistance to chemical methods of interrogation. While she is trained at resisting telepaths and other forms of mind control, a sufficiently powerful telepath is capable of breaking her, but under normal circumstances Natasha is nearly impossible to break in the field. Patron Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships Characters With Rels Set Clinton Barton: Nat and Clint were lovers as well as accomplices in a number of shady jobs that may or may not have been corporate espionage. Anyhow, Clint fell for her, but they parted over professional differences since he wouldn't kill to get the job done. Clint never talks about Nat, but he still has fond feelings for her and he hopes deep down she'll turn a new leaf but knows her well enough to know that's a faint hope. James Barnes: James is in love with Natalia. He trained her to be a killer by day and slipped into her quarters by night when she was in training; and then again afterwards, ignoring orders to stay away from her. His superiors have finally kept the two apart by letting him know that if he did not stay away, they would have her killed. Brutal, but effectively, it has kept him from her for over two decades now, but his love for her has not waned in the least. James Howlett: She calls him "little uncle." He was one of the very first men to train her in the arts of combat after he helped Nick Fury free her from HYDRA. You could argue that Natasha was truly the first of Logan's "adoptees" and he still very much tries to look out for her well-being when he can, even if she's quite capable of taking care of herself. They share a strong familial affection...or at least as strong as such affection gets for people as damaged as they are. Should Natasha turn away from her KGB handlers, Logan would be among the first in line she could call upon to help her sever ties. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets